


Prima Lux

by Anonymous



Series: Shadows and sunshine [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Creature cuddles, Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Past Child Abuse, Protective Newt Scamander, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percival has no good memories from his childhood.  His family decide to give him some.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of Primus Nocta, which is a fair bit darker and deals with the aftermath of CSA. This fic can be read without the previous one - just sit back and enjoy the fluff.
> 
> (Thank you to LD for beta!)

This was all Queenie's fault, Percival thought as he looked at the mirror. Well, Percival corrected himself, it was his idea. An idea that had been rattling around his head since... since their return from their trip around the world. He had thought of it first, and then the others had started to consider it. When Credence had pointed out that even he had a few happy memories from his childhood, Queenie had spoken up.

First, there had been the visit from Georgia and her son. Percival was proud she had chosen to name the boy after him, despite the difficulties it caused in conversation. Georgia didn't seem to mind about the people Percival had chosen to open his heart to - that was a relief. He knew his parents would be disgusted with him if they were still alive. He didn't need that from his baby sister as well. But she was flawlessly polite, and seemed genuinely happy that Percival wasn't alone. Newt had very carefully chosen the safest of his creatures to show Percival's nephew, and the little boy's face had lit up with delight to see them. The niffler in particular was surprisingly tolerant of cuddles.

After a few blissful days his sister and nephew left - Georgia saying they should visit her when she'd finished her current assignment, and asking Newt if he would be willing to give her an interview - apparently the Brit had captured the hearts of many readers of Witches Weekly, so an interview would be a real scoop. Embarrassed, Newt had begun to refuse when Theseus had accepted for him. Percival ushered his sister and her son into the fireplace before an argument broke out.

Before they could consider the interview, Queenie had suggested this. What had followed was days of discussion, making sure they all could handle what he might say. It had been realised late on that someone else would need to cast the spell, who would also be affected. Credence had volunteered, and the final details were decided.

Queenie had been busy with some scraps of fabric, Tina had researched her favourite stories, Newt had talked to his creatures, and Jacob had been baking all day. Theseus had spent the day in MACUSA’s cells, interrogating Gregory, but Percival knew he had taken this hardest, was glad he'd agreed to the plan.

He splashed water on his face. On previous times, when he had fallen under that spell, it had been easy. Now, he could say no and his lovers would understand. But he wanted some good memories of being a child. They were willing to give him that. With a deep breath, he left the bathroom, heading to the bedroom where the others were waiting.

"Are you sure about this?" Queenie asked, and Percival nodded, each of his lovers kissing him in turn, Jacob and Queenie hugging him tightly for a moment and then releasing him. Credence reached for his hand, and Percival squeezed and headed to the kitchen.

The air filled with a pink light, almost blinding, before it faded away.

***

Percy wasn't at home. He was with a man he didn't know, who had long curly black hair and was looking at him as though he was just as confused as Percy felt. The door opened, and another man walked in, firing off spells Percy knew were for healing. He wasn't meant to need healing spells unless there were broken bones, but he also didn't want to anger this man. The man crouched down and smiled. He had a nice smile.  
"Hello Percy. I'm Newt, and this is my friend Credence. I think you've got a bit lost. It's okay if you are scared."  
"Graves' don't get scared." Percy told him, surprised when that made Newt look like he wanted to cry.  
"Okay. But Credence is lost, so he's scared. That's alright isn't it?"

Percy thought for a moment, and nodded, then looked up at the two men. They were both smiling, and he could smell food. His stomach growled slightly.  
"Sorry." He whispered, ducking his head.

"You must be hungry." Newt said, and he crouched to Percy's height, holding his hand out towards him. "Want to come with me and find some food?”  
Percy paused then nodded, walking over and taking Newt's hand.   
"What's happening?" He whispered. "Where's... Where's Pa?"  
"Pa... Pa asked for me to look after you. For a holiday. You know what a holiday isn't, don't you Percy?"

Percy nodded quickly. He wasn't stupid, and didn't want any of Father's friends to think that he was.  
"Well, you're just staying with me and my friends for today. For longer if you want." Newt's voice sounded funny as he said it. His eyes looked so sad that Percy wanted to hug him and make it better. He cuddled him for a moment, head resting on the man's hip, and long fingers ruffled his hair. It felt nice. He knew he was a big boy, too old to want cuddles, but it was nice. He bit his lip, and hoped that Pa wouldn't know how weak he was.

"You're safe here." Newt said gently. "There is no one here who wants you to be hurt. We all want to make sure you are safe and happy, does that sound good?"  
Percy nodded, and let Newt take him to the other room, the other man following. A man who looked a bit like Newt came to greet them.  
"Shit." He whispered. "He's even smaller than I remembered."  
"Don't swear." A lady with brown hair snapped.  
"It's okay little one." Said a very pretty lady with blond curls, who crouched beside him. "That's Theseus. He says bad words sometimes but he doesn't mean anything bad by it. You aren't in trouble. This is my sister Tina, I'm called Queenie. And by the oven is my husband Jacob."

Percy nodded, trying to remember all of the names. Theseus, Newt, Jacob, Tina, Queenie and... He worried for a moment that he didn't know the other man's name.  
"That's Credence." Queenie said softly. "I'm not sure if Newt remembered to introduce you."  
"He did." Percy said softly. "Thank you Ma’am."

“Oh you’re so polite!” Queenie cooed at him, reaching out to give his hand a squeeze. “But you can call me Queenie okay? You’re fine with staying with us tonight?”  
He nodded. He was. He was a bit scared but he’d rather be here than at home. Queenie had a nice smile. 

“Now, I wondered if you could help us with something?” Queenie asked, and he nodded. Boys were meant to help ladies, and she was nice.  
“If I can.”  
“That’s great, thank you. See, my husband is a baker, and we’ve been working on some recipes, but we really could do with someone new telling us which they think is best. Could you do that?”

Percy blinked but nodded.

Jacob walked over, carrying a plate. There were little pastry creatures on it, six little things that looked a bit like a mole with a duck’s beak, and six things that looked like snakes. And two circles.

Newt reached out for the circles and smiled at Percy.  
“I don’t like eating the creatures.” He explained. Percy took one of the snakes when Tina held them out to him, poking the pastry creature carefully. It stayed still.  
“They aren’t real creatures?” He whispered, and Newt smiled and shook his head.  
“I know that. I just… I’d rather eat these.”   
Percy ducked his head, worried he’d be in trouble for answering back. Instead, Newt reached out and cuddled him for a moment.  
“See, that snake like thing is an occamy, they can change size. I’ve got some real occamy I’m looking after, and the other one? That’s a niffler. Do you know about nifflers?”

“They’re naughty like me.” Percy says quickly. Nifflers were bad. “They steal and they are pests.” Tina gasped, and Newt’s lips pressed together. Theseus’s eyes looked scary. They looked like he wanted to hit someone, and Percy was right there. He whimpered as Queenie cuddled him against her side and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“No one’s going to hurt you here little one.” She promised, and Credence nodded, moving to sit beside him. Carefully, Percy ate both pastries, making sure not to get crumbs anywhere.

“I promise you’re safe.” Credence said, and Percy realised that was the first Credence had said to him. But he believed him. He nodded.  
Newt grinned brightly.  
“Hmm… see, nifflers definitely can be naughty. But they are funny, and kind, and clever. There’s a lot worse things that you could be like.”  
Percy looked down, thinking about that. Maybe there wasn’t so much bad about him.

“Both the cakes are really nice Mister Jacob.” Percy told him, not wanting to cause any offence. “I think the niffler is…possibly my favourite?” He ducked his head down, hoping that wasn’t the wrong answer. Queenie squeezed his shoulder.

“That’s great.” Jacob grinned, tearing the leg off of his own niffler pastry and passing it to Percy. Percy ate it with a shy smile.

“Would you like to meet a real niffler?” Newt asked.  
“Pa says animals are dirty…” Percy murmured, even though he really wanted to see the creatures.  
“Well, my animals are well looked after. It’s up to you.” Newt promised. “But you should at least meet Pickett.”  
“What’s a pickett?” Percy asked, then stared in wonder as Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out a little twig which seemed to be alive.

“Pickett here is a bowtruckle, he’s delicate so you have to be careful. Could you hold out your hands for him so I can get him a snack?”

Percy obediently held both his hands out flat in front of him, palms up, flinching a little at the familiar movement. Queenie reached out to show him how to cup his hands together.  
“No one’s going to hurt you.” She repeated firmly, and Credence looked at him in something approaching fear. Silently, Queenie nodded.

Percy didn’t try to work out what the grownups were saying, far too distracted by the living stick Newt put in his hands. He examined it carefully, and it stared straight back at him, sticking out a tiny green tongue. He gasped.  
“Hello…” He whispered to the tiny creature.

“Here.” Newt held out a pill bug. “They eat this…” He dropped it down onto Percy’s hands, and the little bowtruckle grabbed it, munching away happily.

“See?” Newt asked softly. “Not bad, huh?”  
“No…” Percy agreed. “Thank you ever so much…” He waited for Newt to take the bowtruckle away. Instead, Newt placed it on Percy’s shoulder. “Now, you can come and meet the rest, and Pickett can keep you safe.”  
“Thank you Newt.” Percy said quickly, then twisted to look at the bowtruckle. “Thank you Pickett.”

Newt smiled at him.  
“Okay, now when we’re going into the case, you have to stay with me, okay? None of the creatures want to hurt you, but some of them are scared of strangers.”

Percy nodded, taking the hand that Newt offered towards him, ignoring how Theseus was muttering behind him. Newt paused, then picked Percy up, and swung him so that he was giving Percy a piggy back.  
“Hold on tight!”  
Percy did so, looking around in wonder as they climbed down a ladder into a beautiful room full of books and boxes and bottles. He tried to work out what was said on them, but they were climbing down too quickly. The others followed, and soon all of them were at the bottom of the ladder.

Newt gently put him down, and walked with him to a mound of shiny things. There was a little creature inside it, that looked just like the pastry from earlier  
“’s that a Niffler?” He asked, and Newt beamed.  
“It is. This is Niff, Niff, this is Percy.”  
“Hello Niff…”

“Nifflers like cuddles.” Newt told him, and picked Niff up, handing him over to Percy. Percy patted him gently, amazed at how soft his fur was, and then he wrapped his arms around the little creature to cuddle it. It was warm and soft, and even though Percy knew that at six he was too old for teddies he still wished he could keep Niff in his arms for a little longer.

“Niff really likes seeing all of my other creatures. Do you think you can carry him for me so I can carry the food?” Newt asked him.  
Percy nodded quickly, excited to get to be helpful and pleased he could hold on to Niff for a little longer.  
“Thank you Percy.”

There were lots and lots of creatures in the suitcase. The occamy were pretty from a distance, and the Erumpet was the biggest thing that Percy had ever seen. He walked around in wide eyed awe, Tina and Queenie staying close to him. The fwooper laid pretty eggs, and the diricrawls nuzzled at his feet enthusiastically until he reached down to pat them, at which point they’d disappear and then run back to his feet. The mooncalves were very cute and cuddly, and they liked nuzzling Percy’s hair. That made him giggle, and he froze, worried he would be in trouble for being too loud. The grownups were being very kind letting him see the creatures, he shouldn’t misbehave. He cuddled Niff tighter, then flinched and nearly dropped him when Niff squeaked in discomfort.  
“You got a lovely laugh kid.” That was Jacob, who looked down at him with sad eyes. Percy smiled and mumbled a thank you, then yawned. It was getting late, but he didn’t want to stop seeing all these wonderful things. He couldn’t wait to get home and tell Georgia all about them. She was only little, but she liked stories, so he talked to her when he could.

“You need to sleep Percy.” Tina said, and she smiled. He nodded, looking down at Niff sadly. It was definitely past his bed time, and he’d be in trouble if Pa found out that he was still awake.

“Do I have to go home now?”  
“No.” That was Theseus, and he sat on the floor in front of Percy, holding his gaze with eyes that looked somehow angry. “You don’t have to go home.” He paused, then reached up and pulled Percy against his chest. For a second Percy was tense, but then the relaxed into the cuddle. “You’re safe now. I am not going to let anyone hurt you, you hear me?” Theseus was angry, but Percy was sure he wasn’t angry with him. That thought felt like a charm, protecting him. Theseus was keeping him safe, in his grumpy way.  
Percy nodded, and Theseus breathed out slowly.  
“Thanks kid.” Theseus ruffled his hair and let him go.

Newt cleared his throat, and pointed to a small egg shape hanging from a tree branch. The egg was full of a pretty monkey with long white fur and strange blue eyes.  
“This is Dougal. He’s a demiguise, and he helps look after things for me. He’s going to keep an eye on you tonight, and we’re just going to all sleep here…” He pointed around. “I didn’t make a bed for humans here, but it’s comfy on the floor.”  
“O…okay?” Percy answered, a little nervous but letting Newt lift him into the egg. It was a really comfy shape now that he was in it, and Niff snuggled closer.

Queenie walked over, reaching into her bag, and pulled out two things. She held out one, which looked like a kitten, only it was purple and had a wide neck.  
“That’s a nundu.” Newt explained. “I’ve got one but it’s a bit too dangerous for you to meet yet. When you’re older you can.”  
“Thank you.” Percy said, staring at the plushie in wonder.  
“It’s for you.” Queenie told him. “I made it special. And this…” She held out a tiny niffler plushie, which fitted on the palm of her hand. It looked around and tilted its head at him. “This is small enough that when you grow up, you can keep it on your desk at work…”  
“Thank you.” Percy said seriously. He wasn’t sure he could – Pa would be furious at him even having a plushie, let alone showing it off when he was meant to be a grown up, but it was a nice thought. 

Queenie smiled, and turned to Tina, who picked a book off the floor.  
“Would you like a bedtime story?”  
Cautiously, Percy nodded, and he listened as Tina began to read to him. He yawned and snuggled into the nest, giggling as Niff poked the nundu plushie. It was a good story, about heroes.

He was drifting off to sleep when Theseus approached, conjuring a red and yellow blanket which he placed over Percy, tucking him in.  
“You’re going to grow up to be a hero.” Theseus promised him, and he said it with such sincerity that Percy felt warm.   
“You are.” Credence agreed, and then the adults laid down.

Percy felt protected, surrounded by so many people who would keep him safe. He slept peacefully, occasionally opening his eyes to see more of the creatures. They were laying between the grown ups, and Percy thought that they might be keeping him safe as well.

Niff was cuddled against his chest, and Pickett was on his shoulder, and he was happy.

*** 

Percival woke as he was lifted from the basket, Dougal chittering slightly. Theseus grinned at him, his earlier anger giving way to calm now that Percival was an adult once more.  
“You nearly smashed Dougal’s nest.” Theseus chided him.  
“I’m sorry Dougal.” Percival apologised to the demiguise, who squeaked and reached out to pat him. Niff jumped down from the nest and scurried off in search of treasure, and Pickett leaped onto Newt’s hand when Newt reached for him.

Percival thought back to the previous night. He had been afraid to start with but then it had been wonderful, better than he could have imagined before. He felt warm and secure, and those memories were so fresh. After a childhood when he had been ashamed of wanting any kind of comfort, his family had given him so much. He blinked, trying to stop his tears, but Queenie reached out and handed him a handkerchief.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered, and squeezed his hand.

“Come on. You’d better feed the nundu, she’s getting jealous.” Newt told him, and just like that, everything was normal. He was home. He picked up the plushies, flashing Queenie a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
